powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Part Substitution
The power to replace one’s missing appendages with those of another. Also Called *Anatomical Assimilation *Frankenstien Power Capability The user secretes an acid that serves as a solvent and glue, reconnecting tissues of the new hand, foot, arm, leg, eye, ear, nose, etc. The targeted organ should be removed from a living organism and placed on the missing organ socket. Also has a secretion that can preserve a bodypart indefinantly. High level can take on animal organs. Powers or abilities that have been taken from the person would give them limited use to those abilities. Such as taking an eye with night vision would give that eye the ability to see in the dark, a hand taken from a plasma blaster could allow them to fire plasma blasts from that hand. Users may have a place to keep multiple organs and limbs. This way they can remove what they have and replace it with something they need, or to replace a lost limb and couldn't replace it in case they couldn't find one. *May work hand in hand with Anatomical Liberation *Cephalophore users can employ this by placing heads on different headless body. *Those with Technology Manipulation and/or Bionic Physiology can employ this on robotic parts. Surgical use One is not limited to only one who put on another persons body part onto their own. In some circles one could surgically apply another persons super powered organs or limbs to one who is unpowered. this grants people limited use of that organs power. But it does not come without its complications, #One would need to find a proper surgeon to provide a correct proceedure. Also one would have to find one willing to preform a dangerous and career ending surgery. The surgeon themselves do not have to be fully willing, and can probably preform the surgery with a gun pointed at back of their head. #Also needed are the proper organs that provide the proper powers (see below), for these do not grow on trees. Requiring donation, wether willing or unwilling. More than likely the patient would have found the organ or limb from a fresh corpse. May involve killing or grave robbing, can sometimes pickle the organ or limb to increase the amount of time it can stay outside of the body. #Most important is that one would need to be blood compatitible. If the wrong blood type then the user would only have at most a week to use the aquired abilities. And considering we are talking about "Powered Organs" the user could likely die from the organ, due to their body not being fully ajusted to their new organ, and are likely to burn than they are to breath fire. With most powers the body ajusts to be able to provide for that ability. The organs and limbs would have abilities that reflect what the donater could preform, like bone or bone marrow could provide bone protrusions, eyeballs for enhanced vision, or lungs super breath. Removed organs can be applied thats only function is to provid a particular power and not a full replacement to previous organ. such cas would be like putting an extra heart or kidney into the body and attatching pig arteries to it and to the veins that pump blood to allow its use and prevent it from going septic. Some times bodies provide organs that do not exist in a normal body. Such as electric organs to alow electrokinetic uses. Other organs include nervous systems that provide Gravitational abilities, or organs that are located, in or near the stomach or trachea that provide acid, toxic or elemental breath abilites. Tongues that can stretch , or prehensile tails. Organs in the limbs (or that stretch to the limbs) that emit plasma discharges. One thing that is preformed the hard core users is complete removal of vestigial organs to provide extra space for more organs. the body has plenty of organs that it can do without, like the pancreas or one kidney. this would allow more room for extra organs to be held. Can be dangerous and addictive to a user, especially to ones that take organs from those that take them from people they have killed. Sometimes intentionally targeting ones with the organs they want. For those that want to flirt with danger there is always the brain options. By adding or removing sections of the brain, one could enhance or retard powers they already have. This could cause removal of biological restraints the brain puts on the body to prevent harm, and on the inverse the user could have a peice of grey matter removed to make the power weaker or duller. Could cause brain damage or permenant bodily damage. Known Users Gallery File:82315.jpg|Replacing arms with snakes. 490143.jpg|Wrath (FMA 2003 anime) has Edward Elric's limbs allowing him to perform Alchemy despite not being able to. Babyface.jpg|Babyface (Toy Story) has body parts from an erector set. Satan_Blaze.JPG|Ogami Rei's (Code: Breaker) left arm originally belongs to Code:Emperor, and it acts as his second heart, reviving him. ASh.png|Ash replaced his hand with a chainsaw. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Evil power